The Real Deal
by Jclimactic
Summary: Castle & Beckett reach a deal on how they can spend nights when one or the other is busy. Yes it's Caskett! With a happy ending! [TORONTOSUN Imprimatur: This is just funny.] (cymru64: This one is totally safe to read.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah right. I don't own Castle.**

**A/N: Just a fun short story. Definitely NOT going to be extended: Prologue today, then the rest tomorrow. Set some time in early season 5. Appearances can sometimes be deceiving :-)**

**Beta Note: Thanks once again to my beta (elizabeth . bynog) for all the corrections & comments; and for the recommendation to break it into two pieces: a tease and a finish.**

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Castle slowly ran his hand across her stomach, briefly dipping between her slightly spread legs before moving higher to caress her breasts and pinch at her firm nipples. She wasn't as responsive as Kate, her hips didn't leave the bed to chase contact with his hand as it moved away from the V between her legs.

As he pinched and rolled her nipple he missed the way Kate would roll her torso toward his hands, the breathy moans she'd let out in response to the simplest of his touches.

Running a finger slowly across her slightly parted lips he missed the flick of his girlfriend's tongue, how it would slip between her lips and stroke at his fingers as they caressed her.

Beckett was busy tonight though, busy at the precinct; too busy with work for this slow exploration. She'd be spending the night at her apartment when she finally escaped the pressures of her job. Perhaps she'd have time for a quick but relaxing bath; he'd rather he had the chance to provide the relaxation she needed; but tonight it was not to be.

Rick was sliding his hand slowly up her inner thigh once again when he heard the voice behind him, "What are you doing Castle?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yeah right. I don't own Castle.**

**A/N: Here's the rest! Sometimes a little tease makes the ending more spectacular ont you think? Set some time in early season 5.**

******Beta Note: Thanks once again to my beta (elizabeth . bynog) for all the corrections & comments.**

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

_Rick was sliding his hand slowly up her inner thigh once again when he heard the voice behind him, "What are you doing Castle?"_

He rolled over away from his companion, jerking the sheets, which had fallen to his waist, over their heads, before slowly poking his head back out to see Beckett, Kate, his girlfriend watching him from the bedroom doorway. She was leaning casually against the frame, ankles and arms crossed, with a smirk her face; he thought she looked absolutely gorgeous, never replaceable, extraordinary in every way.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "I'll ask you again Castle. What are your doing?"

This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to need to ever explain this situation; she wasn't supposed to be here tonight, "Err.."

Kate stood up from her casual stance against the door, taking one step into the room, her stance more Detective Beckett now, rather than Girlfriend Kate, "Who's in the bed with you Castle?"

Panic! "Nobody."

She took another step to was him, he recognized this; she was trying to intimated him into talking, "Well I know that. Clarifying. What do you have in there with you? Boba Fett?"

Boba Fett? As if. "No!"

"Okay then, but unless it's a corpse it isn't a real person Castle, it was just laying there."

"You saw?"

Detective Beckett stance evolved into Detective Beckett voice too now, "Why don't you tell me what I saw? Right now!"

"Well, you promise you won't be mad?"

Beckett walked over to sit on the edge of the bed by Castle, "No promises, now talk!"

"Well, you know how you like those arty movies?"

"Yesssss. Go on." Yes! Girlfriend Kate was back, the voice dripping honey now, rather than shooting sparks.

"I like the others you know, Star Wars, John Woo.."

"Castle! You know I like those too. Focus!"

"Right, right. So there was this one you liked, with Ryan Gosling, he was this guy..."

Beckett gasped, yelped, she somethinged and jumped on the bed pulling the sheet off and looking at what was uncovered.

"Castle! You bought a RealGirl doll!"

"Well I had it made actually. It's anatomically correct and everything, your height, eye color..."

"You had a sex doll copy of me made?"

"Ummm. Yes?"

She burst out laughing, hysterical peels flying free, bending over to hold her knees as she gasped for air. Finally catching her breath enough to squeeze out some words, "I don't know if I should be offended, horrified or amused!"

"Complimented maybe? It's just for when you're busy, tied up at work and I get lonely."

"You think Real Nikki here can compared to me?"

"No! No! Absolutely not."

Kate walked around to the side of the bed, never taking her eyes of him; gesturing for him to shift a little, to sit on the edge facing her, sheet tucked around his waist now.

"Can she do this?" They had kissed before obviously, many, many times, in many, many places and locations; but he hadn't felt her pour herself into an initial kiss like this since he'd pushed a soaking wet Kate up against his front door. Her hands were in his hair, her mouth on his, her tongue sweeping across his tongue and lips. Rick thought she was making a point; and she was making it really, really well. He let out a moan into her mouth, the whole experience was just spectacular, when he'd been expecting to be alone tonight.

At the moan though, she pushed back away for him, raising both her eyebrows at him, "Well?"

Seriously, he suspected he was probably wearing the goofiest grin imaginable at this point, and just shook his head in the negative.

Apparently that wasn't acceptable though, "Use your words Castle, I like your words. Bet Real Nikki over there could care less."

"Well she's a good listener, but she doesn't moan like you do when I touch you."

He hadn't meant anything by it, really he hadn't; watching her eyes narrow just a touch, her head tilt, he knew he'd made a mistake: she was taking his words as a challenge. Kate started to undo the button on her shirt, maintaining eye contact as she did, locking his eyes on her and through sheer force of will stopping him from watching her hands and the gradual parting of the fabric to show acres of skin.

When she'd untucked the shirt and spread it wide open, she put her hands on her hips, a pose to display herself; more like this pose was being used to distract him now though, "So you think you can make me moan? Confident?"

Sometimes big risks generate big rewards, he could tell Kate was building to something, had a hidden agenda, and he was right, "Tell you what, you make me moan; you get to keep the doll. Deal?"

Like shooting fish in barrel, a small barrel, using a big gun, "Deal! You know Detective, when you're naked all I have to do is lick my lips and you moan."

"Not tonight Ricky. Tonight that thing is going down the garbage chute. In pieces."

He watched her sashay back across the bedroom, to firmly close the door, twisting the lock; no interruptions allowed now. The game was afoot!

When she turned back around her unbuttoned short flapped about her, showing tantalizing glimpses of skin he was determined to sample, so Rick beckoned her back across the room to stand between his legs, only boxers separating him from her; well only his boxers and all her clothes. He slowly began to peel her clothing away, taking his time; ghosting fingertips over her abdomen only to see it tremble slightly at his touch. Eventually she was stripped bare, naked to his appreciative gaze and he continued to gently caress, slipping one hand lower and lower until he cupped the heat between her legs.

Rick slowly slipped one finger inside her, tugging her further between his limbs, stroking with a curling touch against her inner muscles and feeling them twitch and grab at him. Shifting her slowly, leading her about by the massaging digit embedded so intimately within her, he positioned her to straddle one of his thighs. He slowly built up her pleasure, thumb brushing against her firm bundle of external nerves, even as the finger thrust slowly within; he could feel the quivering starts, the shaking spreading to her legs, every muscle visible starting small twitches. He looked up to her face, seeing slightly glassy eyes and a smile framed around her lower lip bitten softly between her teeth. As he nostrils began to flair and he could see her climax coming he withdrew, pulled his finger and thumb away; her hips chased his hand as he withdrew, trying to maintain contact, maintaining the sense of fullness she desired; so uniquely Kate and a demonstration of her desire for him that was unmistakable. She clearly wasn't happy with his decision though, and his motion was met be a feral growl, but not the moan he was looking for.

Kate was glaring at him, but he was not to be deterred; slipping a hand behind her back to tugged her firmly downward until the heat between her legs was resting squarely on his thigh. He then began to circle her convenient nipple with the finger made wet with her own lubrication; before swiping his tongue across it and beginning to suck softly at her; he felt it, her nipple harden even further, from the soft silkiness he experienced when they were relaxed to the firm texture he almost wanted to chew. First contact was met by an indrawn breath, and subsequent ones by a gradual deepening of her breathing. Such a variety of textures and sounds she had for him, always a different experience; and another thing that was unique to his mouth on her.

Releasing her, he brought up his head, needing to kiss her now; needing to express his gratitude that she had come here, to be with him tonight. His lips slid over hers, his tongue peeking out to provide succor to the lip she had been bitting so firmly. His tongue peek out between her own lips to greet his, dance a little; play a little hide and seek before he moved on, to her jaw, neck, collar bone. Still no luck though, no elusive moan; he was going to have to step up the game.

He grasped Kate by the waist where she saw slowly riding his thigh and twisted them, rolled them onto the bed; she easily cooperated, shifting so she was her back with knees bent; allowing him to kneel between her spread thighs and tuck his own wide spread legs under hers. He pulled her towards him, towards their inevitable joining, staring into her eye with a gradual smile developing.

"Times up Kate, you're going to lose."

Rick slowly slid himself inside her, the slowest he'd ever done so; millimeter by millimeter, dragging the sensation out for them both. He looked up from watching himself be sheathed within her waiting, wet lips; saw her beautiful face, usually so relaxed by these sensations. Not this time though, her lower lip was blanched white she was biting it so hard and her eyes were not simply closed but clamped closed.

He withdrew just a slowly, having to fight himself to do so, but to win, to hear the moan she'd denied him so far tonight he'd put up with his self imposed torture. If anything her expression tightened even more, her body gradually losing its relaxed state. Slowly back within he went, no slower, no faster, teasing while at the same time giving them both what they wanted: deep connection.

Her head was moving, rolling back and forth against the pillow now, he knew without a shadow of a doubt what she wanted: faster. To ask though, well she'd have to release her lip from her teeth, and that would be his moment, his opportunity to pounce. Slowly back out, slowly back in.

He was ready, one hand poised to caress her at the critical moment, to stroke her breast, not to pinch her nipples; the other ready to dip between them, to brush against her, but not to push, to circle. He had plenty of time to make her scream later, this was about searching out the elusive Kate moan.

Her eyes cracked open just a smidgen and she released her lip to make the request he'd been waiting for, the voice was liquid desire, "Please! Faster!"

He pounced, both hands making their moves even as he slid himself more quickly within her, a firm thrust rather than a slow slide. The sound was beyond exquisite, the low moan slipping from deep in her chest, up her delicate throat and out of those now parted and swollen lips.

_Win!_

Now he had a new target, a new prey: the Kate scream. His confidence was high, the spectacular creature was not endangered in his experience; it was a common sighting if conditions were right. Perhaps she had a new goal too now, because after the moan slipped out it was a a different ball game entirely; no longer letting him play his tune on her skin or within here; now it was a collaborative performance.

They rolled, mouths attached now even as hands roamed freely across skin and hips continued their tango. Kate's legs kicked out when he hit particular spots within her, his as she rolled them and tormented him with a particularly wicked twist of her hips even as she fully impaled herself on him over and over, faster and faster as she now controlled the tempo. Neither of them had the breath to moan, only to pant and release small cries of desire for each other, names repeated, affirmatives whispered into each others mouths.

The end came quickly for both of them, sudden simultaneous tension, just as suddenly released; they shuddered in each others arms as they shared breath, mouths hovering over each other even though control had been lost; cries released into each other rather than lost to the uncaring room. Their foreheads pressed together as not a thought ran across the temporary barren wastelands of their minds; only pleasure remained, the intense pleasure of sharing their release.

When they'd both recovered their thinking faculties, arms and legs wrapped around each other, they both looked over at the doll, now hanging half off the bed where they'd kicked it while focusing entirely on each other.

Kate looked back from gazing at the doll to look him in the eyes again, "Ok Castle, you can keep your doll, but on one condition."

Rick squinted a little at his girlfriend, bargaining with Beckett always had a high probability of ending up in her favor, "What's that?"

Kate was wearing a bright happy smile, he didn't doubt for a second that she was up to something; a thought that found some confirmation in her next words, "I get one too, for when you're away on book tours, to keep me company."

She stroked her hand down his chest, lower and lower on his abdomen, tickled his hair, "I want it completely anatomically correct, every single bit life size."

As she wrapped her hand around him he moaned, this was so much better than the Real thing, "I'll order a exactly copy of me tomorrow."

"Not of you Castle! Ryan Gosling!" She degenerated once again into peels of laughter.


End file.
